


Bets

by midnightghostwriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, video game lingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightghostwriter/pseuds/midnightghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which bets are made and won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact that there is some serious smut in this one, this chapter is rated E.
> 
> Thanks to smoakandarrow on Tumblr for this nifty idea!

This wasn't exactly how Felicity had meant to spend her Saturday night.

When she'd told Oliver that they should do something fun, something to blow off the steam from all the fighting and city-saving they'd been doing lately, this hadn't been what she'd meant. She had intended for them to participate in activities of a more sensual nature. Not that she didn't like blowing the heads off Prometheans in Halo.

She had also intended for them to be alone. But like, alone together. With no on else. Instead the evening had been spent with Roy and Diggle also playing, though it turned out Roy was a miserable shot and Diggle couldn't really figure out the controls. They spent more time trying to keep Roy from chucking the controller at the tv than actually shooting things. Pizza had been ordered and consumed, drinks shared, laughter reigned.

And sure it was nice, all of them having fun together for a change, but it was also  _not at all what she had wanted._

Now it was just her and Oliver, still trying to clear the same level, but constantly finding themselves being mangled by giant blue monsters. Eventually they gave up the irritating story mode and went for PvP play. While they waited for some other players to join the game, Felicity set down her controller.

"I bet I can get more points than you," she challenged. Felicity had proven to be kind of a natural at Halo, and saved the men's butts on more than one ocassion. She wanted to use it to her advantage.

"Oh really?" Oliver asked skeptically. She nodded.

"Yup. And if I win, we put the games aside and have some fun of our own," she declared, smiling secretively. Oliver tried to conceal a nervous gulp.

"Okay, fine. If I win..." he thought for a moment, then grinned wickedly. "If I win, our  _other_  activities are on my terms." It was her turn to swallow anxiously, butterflies in the stomach at the thought of what 'his terms' might be.

"You're on," she managed, voice a little tighter than she'd liked. So the game began.

Felicity quickly found that PvP was much more difficult than their story campaign. Sure, she was still pretty good, but this late at night all the ridiculously good players had come online, and they were wiping the floor with her. She was starting to lose track of the number of times she'd respawned. She still got in her fair share of excellent shots and assassinations, but she was fairly certain it didn't outweigh the number of deaths she'd experienced. Though he wouldn't admit it, Oliver wasn't doing much better, either.

At long last the game was finished and the couple leaned a little closer to pore over the red box of stats on the screen. The results of their little wager had taken an interesting turn.

"A tie?" she muttered. Damnit, there went her plan. Oliver glanced at her.

"So, what do we do?" he asked her. It had been her idea in the first place, after all.

"Well, there was one thing we both agreed on in our bets," she said slowly. He was silent for a second before a grin split his face.

"Ah, I see." She sat there, cheeks burning. "Alright then." He set his down on the coffee table and took hers from her. Then, he scooped her up and carried her off to the bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind her, he nodded at Felicity to hit the lights. She was surprised to find they were on a dimmer. The light was a lot softer than she had been expecting.

Oliver ducked his head and planted a kiss on her lips as he let her stand on her own. She kissed back and ran one hand through his hair, the other on his neck holding his head in place. He pushed her backwards until they were pressed against the wall, still glued together at the mouth. Eventually, he pulled back and gently removed her glasses and she pulled out her ponytail. He smiled at her.

"You're beautiful," he told her honestly. She smiled despite the blush dusting her cheeks. Then he pulled her towards the bed, setting her glasses on the bedside table. Another kiss and her skirt was on the floor. Another, his shirt. Another hers. Another and he was kicking aside his jeans. He gave her a gentle push back onto the bed and followed, leaning over her and kissing her nose, her ear, her cheeks, her chin, anywhere but where she wanted him. Finally she reached up and pulled his mouth down onto hers. He pulled back after a moment or two and she frowned at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and she saw a mischievous grin had made its way onto his lips.

"Wanna make another bet?" He kissed her chin again, but kept going down her neck. Short breaths making it too difficult to speak, Felicity nodded mutely. He smiled against the soft skin of her throat.

"I bet I can make you moan louder than last time," he murmured and Felicity hoped to God she didn't whimper. He chuckled and continued moving his lips down, kissing her collarbone.

"Do you get something special if you do?" she managed breathlessly. He shook his head.

"That's the beauty of the bet," he told her as he moved past her chest and kissed just below her bra. Felicity's skin tingled and burned where his lips touched, creating an odd juxtaposition of the rising heat of her skin and the coolness of the dim room. "I get everything I want out of it."

"What about me?" she asked. "What do I get?" He smiled again.

"I imagine this will be just as much fun for you as it will be for me." Felicity felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine. He was right of course. Both of them would be enjoying this bet.

"Game on," she whispered. As if it were some sort of cue, he let loose what almost sounded like a growl of sorts, and set to work. His first order of business was getting rid of her pesky bra. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and swiped his tongue across the smooth flesh, eliciting a small gasp from its owner. Then, he gently bit the same spot, another surprised squeak coming from Felicity. He continued like this down the short distance between her neck and her bra strap, then took it in his teeth and pulled it down so it fell from her shoulder. He repeated this on the other side, hands roaming the rest of her body, enjoying the heat his touch brought to her skin.

Oliver didn't even bother unclasping the darn thing, just gave it a sharp tug down so it was out of his way enough. Felicity had stopped her ragged breathing, now holding it in anticipation. He slid his hands from her hips up her sides, fingers gently probing her skin, all the way up the sides of her breasts. Her breathing hitched and he smiled. He moved his hands to her front and repeated the action up her stomach and over the pale peaks to her collarbone, this time hearing her breathing speed up. He silenced her with a kiss as his hands stroked the soft flesh just under her breasts, enjoying the way her breathing became anxious gasping instead.

"Stop fucking teasing me, Oliver," she managed, breathless. He didn't respond, just moved one hand so he was cupping and gently squeezing her in all the right ways, as his other slid downwards toward the cotton line of her panties. He kissed her again, harder this time, as his fingers moved past them to the soft, sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. She slid her legs apart more so he could trail his mouth down from hers to her breasts, all the way to her legs. Her kissed another burning trail from her knee to the place where her thigh met her hips. His hand, still on her chest, slid from one breast to the other and tweaked the small pink nub it found there, earning him a whimper.

His lips moved along the top of her panties, slowly, as his hand stroked her center through them. She was moaning softly now, arching her back and pressing herself closer to his teasing fingers. At long last, they dipped below the band of her underwear and tugged them off. She moaned again, louder, as he ran his fingers across her sex, teasing the sensitive skin. Then, he moved his mouth down to where his hand was and she let out another long, loud moan as his tongue swiped languidly across folds.

"Oh God," she moaned, earning herself another lick. Her hands found his shoulders and her nails dug into his back at the burning in her nethers grew more insistent. He replaced his tongue with his fingers again, which wandered back to her tits, distracting her slightly with a quick swipe of fingers across her nipples.

Then he thrust his tongue inside her and she nearly screamed. He held her legs in place as she bucked, hips thrusting up as he licked slowly at first, then found her clit and swiped his tongue across that, another loud moan finding its way out of her mouth. She felt the warmth building in her again, more intense now.

"Oliver," she gasped, then moaned again as his thumb replaced his tongue on her clit, tongue still pleasuring her core. His actions became more insistent as he felt her start to quiver. "Oh God, Oliver, don't stop." He didn't. If anything, he began to move faster, her moaning loudly with him.

Then, with sudden ferocity, she climaxed, and with it came a loud moan that was almost a primal yell. When it was over, she collapsed onto the bed, limp. He moved to her side and kissed her cheek, her nose, her lips. He leaned closer to her and whispered,

"I win."


End file.
